Databases may include one or more records. Value may be transferred between records in a database or between records in more than one database.
Transfers of value between database records may be performed using a variety of data transfer methods. For example, in some cases it may be possible to perform a particular transfer of value using several data transfer methods. In other cases, some or all of those data transfer methods may be unsuitable.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.